First Impressions
by Catty
Summary: So. You've met the man of your dreams, fallen head over heels in love, accepted his proposal and you're getting married! Nothing wrong there, nothing at all, you've never been happier. Now all you have to do is tell your dad...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - I am making no profit from this story, and all characters and anything familiar do not belong to me, more's the pity. Hart to Hart and all its characters belong to Spelling-Goldberg Productions and Columbia Tri-Star. This story is written as fan fiction and intended for the enjoyment and entertainment of all Hart to Hart fans. No infringement is implied or intended. Thank you.

First Impressions

She had fallen silent over the last few miles, and Jonathan was growing worried. This, what they were doing, it was a big step, a huge life altering step, but he had never been more sure about anything in his entire life. Marriage wasn't something one should enter into lightly, and probably not after knowing your bride to be for less than a week, but when it was right, when the woman in case was the woman who hung the sun, was so absolutely perfect that you couldn't even think about not marrying her – then getting married was the only option.

"Jennifer?" he glanced over at her, once again seeing her lost in her thoughts. "Sweetheart?"

He received no reply, and glancing over his shoulder, found a space and pulled the car over to the side of the road. Feeling the car come to a halt, Jennifer looked over at him in surprise.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Wrong? Shouldn't I be asking you that? You've not said a word for the past twenty minutes" he said gently, reaching over to take her hand in his.

Jennifer flushed slightly, before smiling brightly at him. "I'm fine"

Jonathon nodded, not buying it at all. "Aha. Fine. Yep, believing that one" He ignored her glare and asked again. "What's wrong? I know you're nervous, I certainly am, but - "

"Why do you love me?" her question came out of nowhere.

"What?" Jonathan just about managed.

"You heard me. Why do you love me? Jonathan, the last man I brought up here, they last guy I introduced to Pa was Elliot, and that didn't turn out all that well, now did it?" Jennifer demanded, fear and confusion lacing her voice. "I thought he loved me too, but he didn't want me at all, he wanted what he thought he could make me in to, he thought he could change me, he – "

"I love you _because_ you're you. I love your strength, your honesty, your intelligence, your passion." Jonathan's words tumbled out as he tried to explain. "I love the way your eyes light up when you take on a cause, the way you dig your heels in when you know you're right and aren't going to give it up for anyone. I love you for the way you love so deeply and for trusting me and for agreeing to marry me when we've only known each other for such a short time. Jennifer, I know it's only been days, but I've never felt anything like this before, and I want to grab onto it with both hands and hold on forever."

He reached over, kissing her softly but unable to hold back a hint of possessiveness. This woman held his heart in her hands, and he had willingly given it to her. "I love you just the way you are, sweetheart, and I would never want to change you, to make you any less than you are. Please tell me you believe that," he said, his voice falling to a whisper.

Jennifer gave him a wan smile, "I do, and I'm sorry, it's just – "

"Us getting married and introducing me to your Pa is a huge thing, and memories of Manning flooding back can't be helping. I am so sorry you had to go through that Jennifer, and you have to know that I would rather die than ever raise a hand to you. You do know that, don't you?"

"Of course I do!" Her instant response put his mind at rest. "Jonathan, I never thought that, I don't even know what I was thinking, it's just – " she trailed off again, and Jonathan leant over and kissed the very tip of her nose, before leaning back slightly and placing another kiss on her lips, smiling at her.

"You listen to me, fiancée of mine," Jonathan's grin widened. "I love you, I'm crazy, head over heels, butterflies in the stomach, can't stop looking at you, in love with you and would marry you this very second if I could. I don't want to change a thing about you, you're perfect as you are," he grinned as she blushed, and sat back looking at her expectantly.

"Well?"

She drew it out for as long as she could, fighting to hide the laughter that was bubbling to the surface. "I love you too Jonathan" her emotions swirling as she suddenly had to fight back tears at the thought of what this man in front of her was offering. He loved her, adored her and she knew without a shadow of a doubt that she felt the same way.

Jonathan's grin faltered as he saw the tears well up in her eyes, but before he could say anything she placed a gentle finger against his lips.

"I'm ok. Really I am."Jennifer smiled at him. "I just love you so much," and this time is was she who leaned across to thoroughly kiss him, her happy laughter filling the car at his rapturous expression as she pulled away. "Now come on, let's go and meet up with my Pa!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer - please see Chapter 1

I am posting this almost straight after putting up the first Chapter, because this is the first time in weeks my laptop has allowed me to get onto the internet, so I am making the most of it. I don't usually like posting a whole story in one go, but hate it even more when a story stops halfway through and is never finished, which would be the case if my temperamental laptop goes haywire again. So, think yourselves lucky, and happy reading!

First Impressions

The sound of a car outside the house drew Walter's attention and he went down and peered out of the window by the front door. Mr Edwards wasn't going to be back for at least another hour and a half, he had a meeting in town and was following that up with lunch with a few old friends. Walter grinned when he saw who opened the car door, and he opened the front door, arms held wide in greeting.

"Miss Jennifer! This is a surprise" he smiled as he gave her a hug. "We only saw you two weeks ago." As he stepped back, Walter caught sight of the man standing on the other side of the car, a small smile gracing his features as he watched the reunion. He was tall, dark haired and had the bluest eyes Walter had seen in a long while, eyes that were currently trained on Miss Jennifer. Releasing her from the hug, Walter turned as the man made his way around the car. Jennifer turned as Jonathan stood by her side, smiling up at him before turning to Walter.

Much as she loved Walter, Jennifer had wanted her Pa to be the first one she told about her upcoming marriage. She smiled at Walter as she spoke.

"It's lovely to see you too, Walter. I may not live here anymore, but this, and you and Pa, you're still home. Walter, this is Jonathan, he's – we're – " She paused, leaning into Jonathan as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"We're together" he finished for her, dropping a gentle kiss to her temple before shaking hands with Walter. Jennifer looked up at him with a smile, wrapping her own arm around him before nodding at Walter.

Looking between the two of them, Walter also smiled at the looks of happiness on both of their faces. This looks promising, he thought to himself, much more so than that bastard Manning. Turning, Walter gestured them inside and through into the kitchen, noting that Jonathan's hand did not leave the small of Jennifer's back as they moved through the house, nor did the small smiles leave their faces whenever they looked at each other.

"Sit down, would you like some coffee?" he asked, moving over to turn on the coffee machine. Jennifer moved over to a cupboard and took out some mugs, while Walter poured the coffee into the filter.

"That would be lovely, thank you. Can I do anything to help?" Jonathan asked, winning even more brownie points from Walter. Manning had simply sat and waited, looking around the room with an air of indifference. This Jonathan, he was there, offering to help, even if Miss Jennifer told him to sit down and relax.

Coffee made, and cake sliced, Walter and Jennifer sat down with Jonathan and for a few seconds nothing was heard.

"This is seriously good coffee," Jonathan finally said, sighing with happiness as he sat back in his seat.

"Hint of hazelnut" Jennifer smiled as she took a sip. "And Walter's special coffee cake too. We're honoured!"

"I love coffee cake," Jonathan said through a mouthful, smirking as Jennifer muttered "Manners!"

"What?" he blew a crumb free kiss at her, "You saying you don't love this cake? Or even better, are you saying you can make this cake? You given her the recipe?" he looked at Walter hopefully, his look turning to confusion when Walter began to laugh.

"Oy!" Jennifer said indignantly, before sighing. "Ok, ok. What Walter is trying to tell you is that I'm not exactly the best cook."

"Miss Jennifer, you know I love you, and I don't mean any disrespect, but you could burn water. You are a terrible cook, however hard I tried to teach you." Walter grinned.

"Good to know" Jonathan smirked.

"So you're an expert then?" Jennifer smirked right back, hers widening as Jonathan's lessened. "Thought so"

"Max is a fabulous cook, makes spectacular cakes. Just wait until you try his chocolate mud cake!" Jonathan fired back. "And if you give me the recipe for this coffee cake, he could make this one too" he smiled at Walter.

"Max?" Walter asked, looking between the two of them.

"He's – " Jonathan paused, trying to think of a way to explain what Max meant to him, who he was. Looking over at the smile Jennifer gave Walter, Jonathan knew how to explain Max. "Max is you, Walter. He's my you. He kind of brought me up, gave me a life and pulled me back to my senses. He works for me now, his choice, and lives in the apartment in LA with me. He looks after me and is one of my best friends as well." He smiled at Jennifer, before turning his attention back to Walter. "He's a damn good cook too, great at making cakes, so if – "

"Nope," Walter smiled right back, loving the banter between the two of them, they were so comfortable together these two, so in tune to each other. "Old family recipe, handed down generation to generation. My daughter Evie knows it and her daughter Callie will inherit it when she's old enough. Family only"

"Don't even try it," Jennifer said when Jonathan went to try his considerable charms of persuasion on Walter, "Walter's impervious to charm, even yours!"

"Years of practice from fighting off the sweet smiles of this one when she wanted something" Walter grinned at Jennifer, who pulled her 'who me?' face.

Jonathan sighed," Guess I've got that to look forward to then, such a hard life I'm going to lead"

"You love me really" Jennifer grinned, reaching over to kiss him.

"Suppose so" Jonathan said.

"Suppose?" Jennifer yelped.

"Kiss me again and I'll let you know"

"The cheek of it!" Jennifer said standing up, Jonathan standing too, suddenly worried that he'd pushed her too far. Walter had to bite his lip at the smirk that escaped her as she turned away from Jonathan.

Jonathan came round the table, wrapping his arms around her, feeling the laughter she was desperately trying to hold in. "Aha! Like that is it? Well then, Miss Edwards, a kiss you demanded, a kiss you shall get" he said, turning her towards him.

"I think you'll find that you wanted me to - mpf"

The kiss that followed was amazing, intense, passionate and filled with love. Walter hated to break it up, but from his stance at the kitchen window he could suddenly see Stephen Edwards' car was making its way up the drive, and he hardly thought the first impression Mr Edwards should have of what Walter was certain was going to be his future son-in-law, should be of him lip-locked with Miss Jennifer.


	3. Chapter 3

For the disclaimer, please see Chapter 1.

And so, the final part. I added the last paragraph of the previous chapter to make it flow better, don't think you're seeing things, it was done on purpose! So how will Stephen take the news? What will he think of his future son-in-law?

First Impressions

The kiss that followed was amazing, intense, passionate and filled with love. Walter hated to break it up, but from his stance at the kitchen window he could suddenly see Stephen Edwards' car was making its way up the drive, and he hardly thought the first impression Mr Edwards should have of what Walter was certain was going to be his future son-in-law, should be of him lip-locked with Miss Jennifer.

"Ah?" he tried, to no avail as the kiss continued.

"Miss Jennifer?" he tried again, with a bit more force behind it. "Miss Jennifer, you father is on his way up the drive!"

That seemed to get through, and the couple in front of him broke apart, breathless and wearing matching grins which morphed into a curious mix of worry and excitement.

"Pa?" Jennifer asked, "He's home?"

"Any minute," Walter said, watching as Stephen parked the car and got out. "And if you want to talk to him, I suggest – "

Jennifer turned to Jonathan, who still held her against his chest, arms wrapped loosely around her waist. "Jonathan I – would you mind if – I thought – " she paused, knowing what she wanted to say, but afraid of hurting his feelings.

"You want to talk to him first, alone, don't you?" Jonathan said, gazing down at her, a soft smile gracing his lips. "It's ok, sweetheart, I understand. I love you. I will always love you. If you want to talk to your dad by yourself, then I don't mind. The only thing that matters is the end result, you are going to be my wife and I get to be your husband. That's the most important thing to me. Now go," he said, turning her in his arms and aiming her at the doorway, a small kiss on her temple before he sent her on her way. "Love you"

"Love you too" she said with a smile, before glancing at Walter.

"I didn't hear a thing. Go and talk to your Pa" he told her, smiling back at her.

Stephen sighed as he took the keys out of the ignition, stretching slightly in his seat before getting out of the car. It had been a long meeting, productive but long. Thankfully lunch had made up for it, he was most definitely going to see if Walter could make that pie. As he moved towards the house, the front door opened and out stepped a sight that made him smile with pure happiness. Stephen adored his daughter. Strong, vibrant and very intelligent, he couldn't have asked for more.

"Jennifer, sweetheart! What are you doing here? I thought you were in London?" He said, wrapping her in a one armed hug as they stepped into the house.

"I was, but I'm home again. How was the meeting?" Jennifer said, her heart beating nineteen to the dozen as she thought about the news she was about to give her dad.

"Good, long, but good. Sweetheart, what is it?"

She sighed, he had always been able to see right through her. "Can we talk?"

"Jennifer?" Stephen asked, as she led him into his office.

"I'm fine, really I am, in fact I'm more than fine. I'm happy Pa. Really happy." Jennifer said, and Stephen relaxed as he saw the truth in her face. "I – " she stopped.

"What is it sweetheart?" he asked with a smile, loving to see his daughter happy, even if she was struggling to let him know quite why she was so happy.

"I met someone. His name is Jonathan, he lives in LA, he's a strong, kind wonderful man and I'm in love with him and he loves me too." Jennifer said, quite unable to stop the giddy smile appearing as she spoke about Jonathan.

Stephen felt his heart stop. The last time she had come to him about a man she'd met – no, he wasn't going to go there. It couldn't happen twice, not to someone as wonderful as his daughter. It shouldn't have happened even once, but Manning wasn't worth thinking about. He was nothing but a memory. Nothing. And this new guy that Jennifer was glowing about, he was nothing like Manning.

"It's serious then?"

"Serious?" Jennifer said with a question in her voice. Her heart was beating nineteen to the dozen. He seemed to be taking it well, but that was nothing compared to the news she was about to give him. Jennifer knew in her heart that marrying Jonathan was more than the right thing to do, she loved him with all of her heart and nothing had ever felt so right before. The fact that they had only known each other for a few days before he proposed and she accepted was nothing. If it was right, then it was right, and boy was this marriage right.

"Jennifer?" Stephen had stepped a little closer, watching the emotions that raced across his daughter's face. Happiness, nervousness, apprehension, happiness, giddy happiness and then as she came back from wherever – whomever – she had been thinking about, apprehension.

"Jennifer, sweetheart, what is it? This guy, you're serious about him? Jennifer, I only saw you two weeks ago, and you didn't say anything about this then – "he started.

"I know I didn't, and there's a reason for that." Jennifer interrupted, swallowing tightly.

"Sweetheart?" Stephen prompted.

"I hadn't met him then" she almost whispered.

Stephen's excellent hearing gave her no reprieve, however. "What did you say? You hadn't met him then? You've known this guy for less than two weeks and you're serious about him? You're in love with him and he loves you? Jennifer, you can't know that in such a short -

"We're getting married," Jennifer interrupted again, finding the courage in the face of her father's claims that she and Jonathan didn't know what they were feeling.

That most definitely stopped Stephen in his tracks for a good few seconds, before "You're WHAT?!"

The yell could be heard from the kitchen, where Jonathan had been hoping he had hidden his anxiety. He and Walter had spent the last ten minutes talking, getting to know each other and Walter was impressed. Despite obviously wanting to be standing beside Jennifer when she told her father, he had respected her wishes and stayed in the kitchen. He had hopefully hidden his glances towards the door, immersing himself into getting to know Walter and taking in the house she had grown up in.

Walter had gently given him the 'hurt her and you will regret it' speech, but hadn't really put any effort into it, knowing that Jonathan didn't have it in him to hurt the woman he so obviously adored, and so when Stephen's yell had drifted down the corridor, Jonathan had been outside his office door in a heartbeat, only just managing to stop himself from storming inside to get to her. Knocking once, he barely waited until he heard a yell of "what?!' before he opened the door.

For a second Jonathan's eyes met Stephen's, before he locked gazes with his fiancée. Moving to her side, he took her flushed face in gentle hands, silently sending her his support and love. He placed a gentle kiss on her lips, before turning slightly to face Stephen, standing about half a step in front of Jennifer, in an unconsciously protective stance.

"My name is Jonathan Hart, and I am in love with your daughter. I'm – "he glanced back at Jennifer, smiling softly as she took a step to stand beside him, nodding, her hand warm in his as their fingers wove together. "We're getting married. I love her more than I ever thought possible and I know she loves me too. I – "

"Why?" Stephen broke in.

"Why? You mean why do I love her?" Stephen nodded, going round to sit at his desk, and waving them over to the sofa that sat off to one side.

Jonathan raised his eyebrows and grinned at Jennifer, who blushed slightly, having asked him that very same question only hours ago. Sitting down, he wrapped one arm around her shoulder before speaking to Stephen.

"There are so many reasons for loving her, but the most important one is because she's who she is. Jennifer is strong, intelligent, curious, passionate, stubborn – what?! "He grinned at her, wriggling away as she elbowed him in the side, before wrapping her in his arms again as he continued.

"As I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted, Jennifer is stubborn," his grin matched her resigned grin this time, "but she also has the biggest heart I have ever known. She stands up for what she believes in, and doesn't back away from anything if she thinks she's right, and when she isn't, she has the grace to admit it and move on. Jennifer is funny, astute and extremely creative. She's also incredibly beautiful with a smile that lights up your heart, eyes that a man would willingly fall into and hands that hold my heart. I love her, sir, for who she is and I will never try to change her in any way or do anything that hurts her if I can help it." Jonathan stopped, glancing down at Jennifer, who smiled and nodded at him as he turned back to Stephen.

"Sir, I know about Elliot Manning. I know what he did to Jennifer, and how he treated her. Believe me, if I ever meet him, well, let's just say that he should hope I don't meet him. She and I, we've talked, we've talked for hours and I know everything about her, and she knows everything about me." Unable to help himself, Jonathan ducked his head, claiming Jennifer's lips in a short but heartfelt kiss.

"Jennifer is my heart. She's my other half; she's everything I ever wanted in a woman, and more. I don't know how else to say it, except to say it again. I am in love with your daughter, sir, and we are going to get married with or without your blessing. Obviously it would be better with your blessing, and that would make Jennifer so much happier, but we are going to be married."

"Pa, please, I know it's only been a short time, but its right, Jonathan and me, we love each other and we are getting married. We haven't made any arrangements, or set any dates, but it is going to happen." She leant back into his embrace as he wrapped an arm around her, smiling up at him as he placed a soft kiss on her lips, followed by another cheeky little kiss on the tip of her nose, smiling as she laughed up at him.

Stephen had watched them the entire time, from his protective initial stance, his impassioned words about his daughter, to the way he held her, made her laugh and now as they both turned to him, identical looks of hope and the aforementioned stubbornness on their faces. He knew that this marriage would go ahead whatever he thought, and that things could only be better if he welcomed this man into the family. Jennifer was head over heels in love with him, that much was obvious, and it seemed that this Jonathan felt the same way, and heaven help him if he didn't, because Stephen felt himself smiling, standing and coming over to shake hands with his prospective son in law as he and Jennifer stood up.

Turning to his daughter, he gave her one last chance. "You're absolutely sure"

"Pa!" Jennifer started, before Stephen turned to Jonathan and held out his hand.

"Welcome to the family, son"


End file.
